Cambio de Vida
by purpleflowers10
Summary: Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su vida con nadie más que con él por eso cuando encontró a una rubia embarazada frente a su puerta nada volvió a ser como antes.


Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece.

Normalmente a Sasuke le maravillaba la idea de regresar a su casa después de un agotador dia de trabajo, volver a su pequeño departamento de tres ambientes era como volver a su mansión privada en medio de una isla desierta, un paraíso para él solo en donde se podía relajar en total paz y tranquilidad, despejando su cabeza y descansando su cuerpo de las pesadas responsabilidades de adulto.

Lamentablemente aquello solo era un recuerdo pasado porque las cosas para él habían cambiado bastante ya hace cuatro meses, desde que después de regresar de una de sus jornadas laborales encontró en su puerta a una joven y hermosa muchacha rubia de rasgo extranjeros recostada en la entrada durmiendo. Le costó trabajo tratar de identificar su rostro porque esta lo tenía inclinado hacia abajo y tapado por su larga cabellera platinada, lo peor es que más trabajo le costó darse cuenta de la gran protuberancia que ella tenía en su vientre...estaba embarazada y al notar eso rápidamente otros recuerdos en su mente lo golpearon como una fuerte patada en su estómago.

Él conocía a la chica y claro que la conocía muy bien, recordó esa vez hace ocho meses aproximadamente cuando se dejó convencer por su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki ir a tomar cervezas después de tener una semana terrible tanto en su vida profesional como personal, había recibido una fuerte reprimenda de su jefe por haberse equivocado en unos papeles importantes y su pareja de múltiples personalidades como él solía caracterizarla había terminado con él por considerarlo una persona fría, desapegada y nada cariñosa que no mostraba interés por nada en la vida citando la mentalmente.

Como si aquella molesta pelirroja lo conociera bien, otro error que cometió por culpa de Naruto quien había arreglado esa relación con su prima a pesar de su rechazo desde un qué más daba ni que deseara tener que oprimir se en una relación que no necesitaba ni quería, ya tenía bastante con su trabajo en ese entonces.

Por eso cuando Naruto insistió en tener una noche de copas acepto ya había tenido suficiente mierda necesitaba algo más fuerte que la soledad de su departamento para olvidarse de todo.

Y bebió como si no hubiera un mañana, recordó haber vomitado en el baño del bar y a Naruto burlarse de él por verlo en esa situación por primera vez, él vociferó algunos insultos a Naruto a la prima de este y a su jefe hasta que totalmente mareado decidió tomar asiento en la barra mientras que Naruto seducía una joven enfermera de cabello rosa a su lado por lo que su amigo le dijo después, sumido ya en una borrachera fue cuando la vio sentada a unos metros lejos de él con su largo cabello rubio platinado al costado y un mechón largo sobre uno de sus ojos, ojos de hermosos color celeste una boca sumamente tentadora y un rostro exótico que no parecía pertenecer a ese lugar. Ella era perfección con ese apretado vestido morada y para alguien como Sasuke que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le llamasen de ese modo la atención, su cuerpo ardía por deseo de tenerla lo mas antes posible jamás antes un mujer lo provocó de ese modo y muchos menos sin que la mujer en si lo quisiera.

Decidido a tenerla, se acercó a ella le preguntó si estaba sola ella le contestó que estaba con la pelirosa que estaba siendo seducida por su mejor amigo, era enfermera también pero que su oficio preferido eran la jardinería, no era de Japón pero eso poco importaba para Sasuke que con la poca concentración que tenía ya que sus ojos y su mente vagaban por todo el cuerpo de la rubia desde sus pechos grandes pasando por la pequeña cintura y cuando la saco a bailar pudo terminar de contemplar sus caderas anchas y su trasero redondo y levantado, llevando su manos hasta ellos para apretarlos contra él y estrujarlos.

Se había excitado con mucha facilidad eso era otra cosa nueva, así que no dudó en demostrarle la necesidad que tenía de ella con un beso apasionado donde compartieron lenguas y salivas casi dejando a ambos sin respiración, para llevarla hasta su casa.

Le hizo el amor sobre la misma puerta donde ella estaba recostada en en ese momento, luego en el sillón de su pequeño departamento hasta que llegaron finalmente a su cama y solo ahora recordaba que no le había preguntado su nombre, ni ella a él. Y es que a la mañana siguiente cuando él se levantó con una profunda resaca ella ya no estaba allí, poca memoria tenía de anoche pero después con él tiempo los detalles de aquel maravilloso sexo que había tenido con la rubia sexi iban apreciendo, solo eso le quedaba de ella hasta ese día que la encontró...embarazada de él.

_me llamo Ino por cierto_ fue la primera palabra que salió de ella cuando la levanto y la invitó a pasar.

_Sasuke_ contestó con sequedad.

_un placer_ ella sonreia con pena sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era como si la situación le causara vergüenza.

_¿cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?_ mirándole él vientre abultado, quería ir directo al grano ya que le molestaba estar indefenso frente a confrontaciones.

_ocho meses recien cumplidos_ su rostro estaba inseguro como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que tenía que decir y Sasuke aunque no lo admitiría tenía miedo de escuchar que lo tenía que escuchar.

_debo suponer que es mío, entonces_ él estaba inmutable por fuera pero por dentro su corazón latía de manera incontrolable.

_supones bien, pero son tuyos_haciendo mayor hincapié en la s del final.

_¿tuyos?_ pregunto algo desconcertado.

_son gemelos, Sasuke_ cuando finalmente pensó que ya nada podía ser peor fue cuando sus ojos se cerraron y cayó desmayado frente a la sexi rubia ahora embarazada de sus hijos.

El resto fue historia en tan solo una semana o menos que eso ya estaba viviendo con él, debido a que ella compartía departamento con la pelirosa de aquella noche del bar y consideraba que no era correcto quitarle su espacio y molestarla con la presencia de dos bebés que no eran suyo también estaba el hecho de que debido a su embarazo Ino no podía seguir trabajando y no podía costear otro lugar donde vivir lo que la llevó a buscarlo a él padre de sus hijos para que la ayudara en este momento.

Para Sasuke la soledad había sido su única y amada compañía pero la terminó perdiendo al vivir con una mujer embarazada aunque aquello duró solo 3 semanas hasta que Ino rompió bolsa y tuvo a los gemelos y extraño a la soledad mucho más de que lo había hecho antes.

La situación de por sí ya era difícil, no lograba adaptarse a tener a una mujer viviendo con él mucho más a una mujer como lo era Ino opuesta a su personalidad mientras ella era abierta y alegre, él era frío y antipático, mientras ella decía lo que pensaba y parecía nunca callarse Sasuke era silencioso y todo lo guardaba para él, definitivamente en lo único que habían logrado parecerse o conectarse como nunca fue en la cama y al nacer los gemelos en su preocupación y el amor que le tenían a ellos.

Ichiro y Haru habían llegado en tan solo tres semanas desde que se enteró de que iba a ser padre, pensó durante toda su vida ser una persona desapegada ante cualquier persona u objeto y que nada podía cambiar su horrible forma de ser hasta que los conoció. Eran bebes hermosos para Sasuke con su mismo cabello y rostro la única manera en que los diferenciaba es que Ichiro nació con ojos negros como los de él mientras que Haru tenía los ojos celeste de Ino y a pesar de su amor por sus hijos, no sabía que los bebés eran tanto cuidado, lloraban en mitad de la noche despertando lo cuando solo faltaban pocas horas para volver a su horrible trabajo, él e Ino tenían que levantarse a duras penas para darles de comer, cambiarles los pañales, hacerlos eructar hasta que se volvieran a dormir.

Sasuke sentía que vivía una lucha todos los días entre el trabajó, su reciente paternidad, su convivencia con una mujer tan compleja como Ino lo estresaban sobre manera. Y cada vez que tenía que ir a trabajar contaba las horas para volver a casa y cuando regresaba a casa y escuchaba los llantos de los niños, las quejas de Ino contaba las horas para volver al trabajo.

Si él hubiese sabido cuán notoria era su virilidad que con tan solo un espermatozoide había sido suficiente para fecundar a Ino de gemelos, no se habría emborrachado y había tenido sexo sin protección. Pero ya no podía reclamar Ino y los niños ya estaban ahí con él, haciéndolo vivir experiencias nuevas, sentimientos nuevos, aprendiendo paso a paso de una manera difícil y no le desagradaba tanto.

El tiempo pasaba los niños crecían y eran más despierto por lo que ninguno de los dos podía descuidarse un segundo de ellos porque siempre estaban gateando por todos lados agarrando cosas que no debian o peleándose entre ellos. Sasuke para su suerte ya comenzaba a dominar su nueva vida tanto su trabajo como en su hogar, Ichiro y Haru eran pequeños traviesos pero si se les daba algo con que entretenerse o los hacía jugar era suficiente para que ambos se agotaran y terminarán durmiendose pero con Ino era otra cosas a pesar de que la sola presencia de los bebés les acaparaban toda la atención y no les daba tiempo de nada no podía negar que tener viviendo con él a la mujer que le había hecho perder la cabeza por primera vez en su vida lo tentaba a querer perderla de nuevo y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer de hecho Ino había sido la última y él era un hombre tenía necesidades e Ino lograba provocar en él lo que ninguna hacía.

Fue mucho más fácil que la primera vez llevarla a la cama y mucho más rápido, el sexo había sido más desenfrenado y más caliente era como si ella también lo hubiera estado esperando de igual manera con ansias y agotados y aún con la ropa que llevaban puesta habían terminado en la cama y le gustaba que lo repitieron desde esa noche hasta el día de hoy.

Ahora ir a trabajar para luego volver a casa con su nueva familia no era un tortura después de todo,tenía un pequeño jardín en su balcón, un baño con productos de mujer, su sala llena de juguetes y objetos de bebés, su cocina llena de comida saludable, aunque para cualquiera que entrara le pareciera pequeña y a veces un desastre para él era su hogar porque tenía lo más importante de todo a Ino y a sus hijos.


End file.
